


The Mirror Has No Faces

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Community: fuda_100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-08
Updated: 2004-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse behind Hakushaku's mask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mirror Has No Faces

Hobby is a harmless word for what he does. Obsession makes it sound sexual.

He lets them think it is sexual, behaves as though it is. Flirts and harasses and even plants spells to prove it. It is easier. For them. For him. It is something they can understand.

He clicks through his collection, watching the way they all watch Tsuzuki. The way no one will ever watch him. He is a voice and power, a pair of gloves and a half-mask, and there is nothing to see.

He watches them watch Tsuzuki and wonders if there used to be.


End file.
